Bayek
|-|Assassin's Creed Origins= |-|The Hidden Ones= |-|Senu= Summary Bayek of Siwa (born c. 85 BCE), also known by the alias Amun, was one of the last Medjay of Egypt and the founder of the Hidden Ones alongside his wife, Aya. Growing up in the remote village of Siwa, Bayek inherited the mantle of Medjay from his father, Sabu, and dedicated his life to protecting the security and welfare of his people. This took a dramatic turn in 48 BCE when the Order of the Ancients, a proto-Templar organization, murdered his son, Khemu, because the two refused to cooperate in unlocking the Siwa Vault for them. The grief-stricken Medjay and his wife thereupon embarked on a quest to avenge their son, systematically assassinating every individual who had participated in the plot, only to learn from the exiled queen Cleopatra VII that the Order's reach and power far exceeded their initial belief. Although wary, Bayek followed Aya's lead and pledged his service to Cleopatra as her personal Medjay, in the process embroiling himself in the Alexandrine Civil War against Ptolemy XIII. Following the conflict's conclusion, Cleopatra and her ally, Julius Caesar, openly aligned themselves with the Order of the Ancients. In response, Bayek gathered their main allies in Alexandria and established the Hidden Ones to counter the Order of the Ancients by fighting to protect innocent people and defend free will. From that moment on, Bayek led what would someday become the Egyptian Brotherhood of Assassins, recruiting new members from all walks of life, expanding the organization to the Sinai Penisula in 38 BCE, and combating the oppression and atrocities perpetrated by the new Roman rule. As the forefather of the Assassin Brotherhood, he planted the seeds for their progressive philosophy, devising the Creed and its strict tenets on discretion and never harming an innocent life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blade, melee weapons, bows, shields, bombs, ballistae, Rage Mode and Dash Boost | 9-A Name: Bayek, Bayek of Siwa, Amun, Pappo (By his son Khemu) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male | Female Age: 36~42 during the events of the main game. 47 during the events of The Curse of the Pharaohs and The Hidden Ones | Over 10 years old (Bonelli's eagles have a lifespan of 20 years) Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Hidden One, Assassin, Mentor of the Hidden Ones of Egypt, Medjay | Bonelli's Eagle Powers and Abilities: |-|Bayek=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Conditioning (Can hold his breath underwater for longer than normal), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Expert Acrobat, Expert Parkourer, Master Fighter, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Retrocognition, Precognition and Information Transfer via Eagle Vision (Capable of revisiting and perfectly recreating events that had already happened, could see through walls, could also see a person's true intentions and revisit their past memories by mere contact, can easily differentiate from friend to foe, capable of locating objects of interest in pitch-black conditions with ease, can analyze locations of interest and much more. Could easily keep track of Flavius Metellus even when the latter used the Apple's precognitive and cloaking abilities and could even react to his attacks before they even occured in this state, most other Isu-Hybrids can do the same. Bayek could also make incredibly accurate predictions during many of his investigations. Shared a symbiotic relationship with his pet eagle Senu, who, with the ability of Eagle Vision, could view the world from her perspective), Genius Intelligence, Healing (Can regain back his health with various weapons in his arsenal and with overpowered attacks), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can heal from deep stab wounds to his organs. Healed from having his stomach sliced open by Bion. Also healed from having his spine crushed by Ramesses the Great's zombie), Statistics Amplification (Dash Boost gives him a temporary boost to all of his abilities), Pressure Point Strikes (Can knock out people by striking their pressure points), Rage Power (With overpower attacks and various weapons), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Bayek is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Homing (With the Predator Bow), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With fire arrows, fire bombs and Hepzefa's sword), Sleep Inducement (With sleep darts and many other weapons), Poison Inducement (With poison darts, arrows and other weapons), Empathic Manipulation (Can turn an unaware enemy against his allies), Bleeding Inducement (With several weapons, can cause enemies to bleed more profusely), Light Manipulation (Can use certain weapons to blind enemies with flashes of light), Animal Manipulation/Summoning (Can call Senu to attack. Can also tame various wild animals to aid him), Smoke Inducement (With smoke bombs), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies with his attacks or smoke bombs, by knocking them off of their feet), Extreme Pain Tolerance (He has no regard for his own health and will push himself to the limit to fullfil his goal, even if it means sacrificing entire limbs, going so far as to render himself insensitive to pain altogether), Indomitable Will, Time Slow with the Elite Ranger Skill, Resistance to Illusions, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Resisted the Apple from altering his senses and could always tell illusions to reality), Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Telekinesis (As an Isu-Hybrid, he should naturally be resistant to such abilities. Resisted the Apple of Eden's powers when Flavius used it against him in their fight to slow him down and gain control over his mind), Extreme Heat (Even when suffering from the intense desert heat, Bayek can still maintain his calm and ruthless composure), Cold (Has no problems running around the deserts during the night without his clothes, where temperatures can fall below 4°C), Diseases (Could easily endure strong stenches that would bring about several fatal illnesses in a normal human, as seen in his investigations of destroying spoiled food and whatnot), Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous cobras seem to have no effect on him. Has had experiences with poisoned foods and whatnot) |-|Senu=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Retrocognition, Information Analysis and Information Transfer via Eagle Vision Attack Potency: Small Building level+ physically (Being a fully-fledged Isu-Hybrid, he should easily be this strong. Can casually smash pillars with his punches. Can easily kill big game like lions, hyenas, leopards, crocodiles, elephants and hippopotamuses in unarmed combat and is potentially capable of casually one-shotting several of them sans elephants with a single overpowered attack. Can wield heavy maces like throwing knives and casually toss them fast enough to pierce thick shields and skulls and even send them flying in the process. Traded blows with and easily defeated the Hoplite, who could casually overpower and fodderize lions. Easily defeated Lucius Septimius and gave him a brutal beatdown. Fought against Flavius Metellus and his clones generated by an Apple of Eden and defeated them all, with the same Apple bieng used a millenium later against Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. He can also trade blows with those who can harm him, and he has gone toe-to-toe with various supernatural beings like the zombies of past pharaohs and giant scorpions, all of which are vastly superior to the usual clones of the Apple. Can also harm himself. On par with his wife Aya, who can do the same feats as him and easily managed to kill a giant hippo with only a rock while underwater, wounded and tied up in the Origins ''comic, and should be on par with her ancestors Darius and Kassandra), '''higher' with his Hidden Blade, melee weapons, bows, bombs, shields, ballistae, Rage Mode (In this state, Bayek becomes considerably faster and stronger than his base state, and can use attacks that dwarf his usual Overpower attacks) and Dash Boost (Upon initiating a perfect dodge, Dash Boost amplifies Bayek's statistics even further) | Small Building level+ (On par with Bayek, can easily injure enemies comparable to him) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can easily outrun charging lions and somewhat keep up with gazelles. Can even outswim crocodiles while in water. Casually dodged Khaliset's arrows simply by sidestepping, and Khaliset could fire arrows on par with him. Should be comparable to Aya, who casually swatted aside an arrow after it was fired mere inches from her face, and physically kept up with an Artifact-amped Lucius Septimius. Can effortlessly dodge ballista shots at point-blank range. Easily blitzed and defeated Flavius despite the latter's repeated attempts to slow him down and his repeated usages of clones, and Flavius could easily dodge his arrows at point-blank range just by walking. Has also gone toe-to-toe with Flavius Metellus's clones and the zombies of Pharaohs generated by the Apple of Eden, who are capable of casually blitzing him in combat should Bayek let his guard down, and should not be much slower than the Isu themselves. Should be on par with the rest of the Isu-Hybrids), higher with Rage Mode, Dash Boost and the Elite Ranger Skill (Bayek's surroundings can slow down while he prepares to attack in mid-air, and even arrow shots appear slow to his eyes. Can easily shoot multiple bows within this period before his enemies can even realize that something even happened, said enemies can also view arrows as slow, and can move so fast that even the Apple of Eden's omni-directional blasts appear near-frozen to his eyes) | Subsonic (Can easily achieve dive speeds and flight speeds of this level. Should not be much slower than golden eagles in this regard) with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can easily dodge attacks from enemies comparable to Bayek) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Equal to Aya who pushed back an Artifact-amped Lucius Septimius, who was now on par with the Isu, was also responsible for her training; Can wrestle with and stagger large animals like hippos and gigantic crocodiles with his casual strikes and move around other heavy objects without any difficulty; can even stop charging hippos dead in their tracks with his attacks; Can also throw heavy maces and axes like mere throwing knives and swing them around with one arm like mere toys while on horseback; Easily overpowered Lucius Septimius; Can easily do strenuous parkour moves and jump several meters from the ground to a ledge and leap great distances with utter ease; Wrestled with and defeated the Hammer, who could casually toss aside fully-grown human beings with just one arm; Wrestled with and defeated the Hoplite, who could easily overpower lions in a wrestling match and toss them aside a great distance; Wrestled with and defeated the Gallic Brothers, who could do the same feats as the Hoplite, rip chains apart by simply yanking them and casually toss Bayek aside like a ragdoll, which would require this much strength even for normal chains), higher with Rage Mode and Dash Boost | Above Average Human (Not much weaker than most golden eagles) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ (Can easily draw blood from and kill big game like crocodiles, leopards, lions, oxen, horses and even elephants with his bare hands, being capable of usually one-shotting them minus the elephant with a single Overpowered attack; Can do the same to multiple enemies with thick shields regardless of whether they have their guard up or not; Can easily create sparks on and swat aside thick shields with a single heavy attack; Can easily smash through walls, pillars, statues and easily demolish large vases, giant wooden structures like thick wooden logs and giant cage doors designed to hold in gigantic crocodiles and even pulverize them in one hit, which would be vastly superior to demolishing wooden doors, and can do the same feats while underwater; Can casually throw weapons at speeds on his level, and easily skewer through both thick shields and skulls; Killed a heavily-armored elephant with just a light bow during the Battle of the Nile. Can trade blows with those who can harm him and can also draw blood from himself), higher with Rage Mode and Dash Boost | Small Building Class+ (Can easily harm or even kill enemies comparable to Bayek) Durability: Small Building level+ (Can easily no-sell high-speed tackles and repeated stompings from heavily-armored elephants and maulings from lions, hippos, full-powered bites from crocodiles, hyenas and the like on a regular basis even when carrying a cursed weapon; Can tank multiple paw swipes from lions; Tanked blows from Hypatos, who one-shotted the ground beneath them, and he is considered to be one of the weakest bosses in the game, Bayek even survived the steep fall moments after; Tanked blows from the Hammer, who was noted to deliver devastating strikes with his hammer comparable to the concussive power of a stone block; Can survive falls from over 25m multiple times in a row without any ill effects; He can even block mace attacks from enemies twice as large and strong as him with just his forearms. Is this durable and has fought against beings of somewhat superior durability. Should be comparable to his wife Aya, who tanked and blocked blows from The Guardian, who could easily pulverize marble pillars with a single blow of his hammer, and an Artifact-amped Lucius Septimius who could easily create massive craters in the ground with his strikes and was now on par with the Isu; Can survive being burned by huge vats of oil for extended periods of time; Has also gone toe-to-toe with supernatural foes like zombies and giant scorpions made by the Apple of Eden, which should be somewhat on par with the Isu in terms of durability and should be considerably superior to the Minotaur, and can also survive having all of his bones crushed by them. Should be comparable to most other Isu-Hybrids, who can easily no-sell explosions of these levels and tank energy beams capable of simultaneously vaporizing upto 3 ordinary human beings in one go and reducing them to a bloody mist, which would require 8.75947527e+8 joules), higher with armor, shields, Rage Mode and Dash Boost (Can take considerably far higher amounts of damage than usual) | Small Building level (Took many lethal injuries on the level of Bayek and still kept going as if nothing happened to her. Was even able to fly back to Rabiah to be nursed back to health despite her advanced age) Stamina: Extremely High (Can continue sprinting with ease even after being heavily injured and can keep sprinting countrywide distances in the intense desert heat non-stop. As a teenager, he had his stomach sliced open by Bion, a ruthless assassin, but was still capable of somewhat fighting on par with him for a lengthy period of time as if he was never attacked in the first place. Is generally unresponsive to any kind of pain he receives. Can survive being stabbed repeatedly and still manage to blitz and mercilessly slaughter entire garrisons of Roman fortresses without issue. Has been relentlessly tortured and even buried alive in hot desert sands, and he still managed to escape and recuperate without any medical aid. Set out on a year-long hunt for his son's murderers, never stopping to eat, drink or sleep in his incredibly dangerous and arduous journey through the desert, suffering from severe cuts and contusions and having lost a great deal of blood, finally collapsing from exhaustion after killing Rudjek. Capable of easily triumphing in intense gladiator battles under the desert heat) | Extremely High (Has survived similar situations as Bayek and was still possessing enough energy to fly back home to Siwa to be nursed back to health) Range: Extended melee range by himself (The force of his attacks can easily spread on to several meters), several meters with weapons, several dozens of meters with fire bombs, hundreds of meters with arrows. | Several kilometers (Senu's eyesight surpasses even the best of other birds-of-prey. Inapplicable in combat, her eyesight is only useful in recon situations) Standard Equipment: Darius's Hidden Blade, Apple of Eden #2 (Although he never used its powers other than to bludgeon Medunamun to death. It later ended up in the hands of Al Mualim a millenium later), fire bombs, poison darts, multiple sets of dual short swords, swords, knife sets, bows, axes, spears, maces, warhammers, khopesh, scepters, shields, stabilizer glove (to steady his powerful arrow shots), a gigantic cotton swab, swordfish, several varieties of ballistae, anything he could get his hands on, Senu | Beak, talons Intelligence: Genius. He is regarded as the man who was responsible for laying the foundations of what would eventually become the Assassin Brotherhood. As a Medjay, Bayek was a highly skilled warrior trained in the arts of combat, he was able to engage multiple opponents simultaneously. Bayek was able to wield a variety of weapons ranging from khopesh, swords, spears, bows, axes and utilized shields for protection. A skilled freerunner, Bayek was able to scale the great pyramids of Egypt and the lighthouse of Alexandria as well as natural elements with relative ease. He also proved to be a strong swimmer whilst searching the ruins of underwater temples and was capable of holding his breath for a relatively long period of time. Having been trained by Kensa, Bayek was a skilled hunter, capable of killing several animals ranging from snakes, hippos, and crocodiles. With several decades of combat experience as a Medjay, armed with expertise in assassination, stealth, parkour, swimming and usage of several weapons on such a level that he can duel with and finish off multiple opponents at any given time regardless of their class or their combat experience. Is an extremely skilled detective. | Quite high. Senu was highly obedient of her master and could easily keep track of many objects. Could understand human speech, and would dive in to attack enemies if they threatened her master or his loved ones. Weaknesses: '''Standard human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human. Minor ophidiophobia. Refuses to give up or back down even when heavily injured. Will put himself in harm's way to protect innocents and his loved ones. Some of his bows fire arrows far slower than his combat and reaction speeds due to their build quality, forcing Bayek to hold back on his already-powerful arrow shots (Although this is not a problem on his better bows), and for the same reason, some of his bows limit how many arrows he may fire and how fast at any given time. His Dash Boost requires him to dodge at the right moment and lasts for a short period of time. Was constantly guilt-ridden over his son's death until he finished off Flavius. | Standard bonelli's eagle weaknesses. Extremely loyal to Bayek and his loved ones and will put herself in harm's way to protect them and innocents. '''Keys: Bayek | S''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Married Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Smoke Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Medjays Category:Fathers Category:Mace Users Category:Scepter Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Hunters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Husbands Category:Parents Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Detectives Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Gladiators Category:Vigilantes Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Leaders Category:Police Officers Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Good Characters Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Birds Category:Empowerment Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Blood Users